


Fili the Lion King

by MaryJaneWrites



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Blame Tumblr, My First Work in This Fandom, i love fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJaneWrites/pseuds/MaryJaneWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malena always tells fairy tales to the company, tonight she told her favorite one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fili the Lion King

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this for fun! hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not making money out of this.

**Fili the Lion King**

 

“Story Time” shouted the only girl in the company.

It had been a couple of months since Malena met and joined Thorin´s Company. The girl had somehow fell into a world that was different from hers. At the beginning she thought all of it was a dream, but after a week of waking up in the same place with all of the 13 dwarves, one hobbit, and a wizard, and having near to death experiences. She slowly accepted the fact that everything was real.

One night Malena started telling fairy tales to the dwarves, and by now it had become a small tradition everynight before going to sleep. And now here she was, gathering with the company in a circle around the fire.

“what story do you have for us tonight?” asked Kili

“hmm, have I tell you guys about the Lion King?” asked the olive skin girl.

“no!” responded Fili “What´s a Lion?” he inquired sitting next to her.

“A lion is a big feline; in my world we call them the Kings of the Jungle, they are majestic creatures, and my favorite animal” she said smiling “Now, the story I am about to tell you is about Simba, a prince Lion who had to defend his throne against Scar”

Malena had began telling the story and all of the dwarves, and Bilbo, were paying attention, sometimes interrupting whenever they didn´t understand something, or something didn’t seem to fall in place.

“and so Simba reclaimed his father´s land with a mighty roar, The End”

“That was a great story Malena” said Ori

“A little bit short though compared to the other ones, lass” said Bofur.

“Well, I had to cut the songs out” Laughed the girl.

“Songs? What songs?” Asked Fili “You should never avoid the songs” he said with a matter-of-fact tone.

“yes, Fili is right” said Kili “sing them, please.”

“Maybe tomorrow, I´m too tired right now” She said to the prince.

“Please lass, just one” Said Fili.

“Ok, fine” she said “just let me think…. Oh! I know, my favorite song, it´s called I Just Can´t Wait To Be King” The foreing girl started to sing the song, and she also started to dance around the company as she sang. “…I´m working on my roar” She said leaning towards Fili playfully, as the prince smiled at her and started chasing her as soon as she stood up and kept singing and dancing. When the song ended Fili and the dark haired girl fell on top of the grass laughing.

“awww, Lena is Fili´s Nala” teased Kili.

“Shut up Kili” Said the Latina giggling.

“It´s okay, you still have to sing the rest of the songs tomorrow” Said Fili to the girl that was underneath him. She smiled at him before he leaned in and gave her a small kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS! I´m taking requests if you guys have any!  
> also I have a tumblr follow me justsomefanfics. tumblr. com


End file.
